sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Anput the Side-Striped Jackal
Anput is © by Knuckles the Echidna Lover, no one except myself and others whose characters are involved with Anput are allowed to edit this page without my permission. Anput is the leader of the Blue Headed Jackal Clan (ترأس الأزرق ابن آوى عشيرة) and mother of Emysha-Enth, the princess and soon successor of the clan. Info Full Name: Anput-A Title: Leader of te Blue Headed Jackal Clan Job/Occupation: Leader, Hunter. Other Names: N/a Age: Unknown Gender: Female Species: Side Striped Jackal Family: Emysha-Enth-A (daughter) Entire Clan (supposed blood and unblood offspring) Romantic Interest(s): Unknown Fur/Muzzle Colour: All fur a dark blackish/bluish colour, muzzle the same. Eye Colour: No pupils..? Homeworld: Mobius, Secret Temples. Appearance Anput is a rather tall and muscle bound Jackal. Standing at 200 centimetres in height, she literally causes all of her clan to bow before her (and they dont have to be on the ground to do it!) Having a large body mass, mostly muscle, and No pupils to be stared at, her many scars and constant serious expression lead her to be the "Most dangerous" Jackal the clan's leader has ever been had. Personality Constantly serious, hardly ever cracking a smile, she never seems to get off the job. Even when away from her clan, if any of her many "children" are in danger, she will drop whatever she is doing and tend to the first (heavy family prioties) Story Anput was born into the clan, as all the Blue Head Jackal's are. After many years of growing, fighting, hunting and learning, she became under the selection of the Previous Leader, and was to battle with her other brothers and sisters to become leader. As sad as it is, as in the previous blood battles of the clan, the last one left standing was to be the leader. Anput, back then, was the smallest and weakest of those chosen to be the leader, and it surprised the entire clan as to why she was chosen. The point of being a leader back then was strength and power, with ever more to gain. But the leader that picked her, wanted things to change, and saw great change in her. Anput knew back then that she would be the first to be killed if she didn't toughen up. So months before the tournament, she went deep into the mountains and trained with past elders of the clan. Several months upon returning, she was stronger, bigger and hardened for battle. Entering the clan's town again, people cowered at her feet. Walking into the ring, people went silent as they looked at her. The others picked to fight her said she was an imposter and should be murdered. The leader just smirked, pointed at her and stated "This girl is Anput-A. I'm surprised you are all so idiotic to not notice your own sister." Upon taking a second glance, they all jumped back in shock. He was right. It ''was ''their sister. Eventually, all that had previously headed her easily out of the competition, was now at her feet, drowning in their own blood. Many scars and claws covered her as she won her title, and bleeding profusely, she was crowned the new Leader. Many years later, born from an unknown spouse, most likely a strong male from the clan, Anput gave birth to a litter of pups. One of the pups, (Emysha's Late brother) killed all the others a few weeks after birth, leaving Emysha and one other weakling that wouldn't survive on its own alive. After the other child had died, and Emysha and the male were left. Upon realising the pups hadn't died on their own, apart from the weak one, Anput removed the male from the last pup and abandoned him in the mountains. Arriving back, she nutured her last pup to good health and raised her to be a wonderful young princess, naming her Emysha-Enth-A, meaning "Strong Wolf" in the clan's wording. Relationships Family Emysha-Enth-A- Emysha is Anput's only known live blood child. Romance Friends Allies Rivals Enemies Theme Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Females Category:Jackals Category:Good